Lovely Princess
by Neo-Queen Rini
Summary: Hey peoples! This is a Lita/Goten fic. I figured I would do a REALLY REALLY dramatic fic on them! R&R! CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!
1. Trista's help

Lovely Princess chapter one:  
  
  
Hi all of my reviewers! This fic is a Goten/Lita. *Naturally Sailormoon/DBZ* But I thought about the two and I think that they make a perfect couple! Anywho, on with chapter one!  
  
  
"That's it!" The young green-eyed scout yelled. "I'm tired of being here, living here is just TO complicated! I can't take it anymore!" Lita yelled. "Jupiter power! Take me to another dimension to be re-born!" Meanwhile Trista was watching Lita power up. Un-like Lita, Trista knew that without Trista's powers when Lita got to the next dimension she would have no Jupiter power at all. So she knew she had to take action.  
  
"Lita wait! Trista yelled. "What now?!" Lita yelled angrily. "Wait, if you want to go to another dimension and still-." But Trista was cut off. "Wait Lita I'll go with you!" Serena yelled while running up to them. "But why?" "We just are just not needed here any longer." Serena explained. "As I was saying..." Trista said starting again.  
  
"If you want to be reborn and go to another dimension but STILL have your powers, touch my hand." Trista said. "Ok." They both said at the same time. As soon as they touched Trista's hand they immediately transported to the DBZ world. But since Lita and Serena wanted to be reborn here instead of being teenagers, they were small infants. "Now, I just have to find homes for these two…." Trista thought looking around.  
  
  
  
What happens next? Will they ever find a home? Will Vegeta find them and destroy them? Give me a few reviews and I'll put out the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	2. Finding Homes........................

Lovely Princess chapter two:  
  
  
"This looks like a good place for Lita…" Trista said to herself as she looked at the company "Capsule Corp.". "I'll just leave her here…" Trista said as she rang the doorbell.  
  
  
"GET THAT DOOR!" Vegeta yelled from the living room. "Your so lazy Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she walked towards the door. *Opens door* "Oh my!" Bulma gasped as she picked up the tiny Lita. "Vegeta! Come here quick!"  
  
  
"What NOW woman?" "Look." Bulma said pointing to the small and tiny Lita. "Should we take her to an adoption home since we already have Trunks?" Bulma asked pointing to the 7 year old Trunks training nearby. "NO!" Vegeta yelled. "We're keeping her, and I'm choosing the child's name!" Vegeta said triumphantly. "Ok Prince, then WHAT are you naming her?" Bulma said teasing vegeta. "Lita."  
  
  
  
*Near the Son home*  
  
  
  
"Phew..." Trista said relieved while watching Trunks play with Lita. "At first I thought that they wasn't going to take her, now I must find a home for Serena…….." Then suddenly she saw the perfect place, the son home. "Yep this is the place." Trista thought.  
  
*Outside the house*  
  
"GOKU!* Chi-Chi yelled. "What?" Goku said with concern. "Look! A baby!" Goten yelled happily, for he was only 5 getting ready to turn 6. "What are we going to do with her Goku?" Chi-Chi asked holding the small Serena. "Keep her." Goku said beaming. "What are you naming her?" "Serena." Goku said smiling. "Let's go show Bulma and Vegeta what we have. "Ok." Chi-Chi said as they flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
I wonder if Vegeta bonds with Lita? Will he treat her like a worthless piece of garbage? Hmmmmm… Only I know that! Hehehehehehehe…….. Anyway, give me some reviews and you'll get another chapter! Oh and, a new villain will appear soon? He looks identical to Cell? Any relations? Hmmmmmm…… Well gotta go! R&R! Ja ne! 


	3. 16 years later....................

Lovely Princess Chapter 3:  
  
  
Ok, b-4 we start…. To Altheia, I needed their names to be the same thing for "certain reasons". You'll find out later in the fic. And If I did change their names, you would be puzzled by the end of the story. *Just trust me!* I'm trying to hurry up and get to chapters 8 and 9. *It's more interesting* But just bear with me! Oh and just a reminder I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY FLAMES WHAT-SO-EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't even try to give me a flame b-cuz I'll just ignore it. *Ahem* Now, this is 16 years later! I know that Goku was suppose to go over to Vegeta's house Blah Blah Blah, but it would've bored you. Now, Lita and Vegeta have just finished training…………….  
  
  
"Don't touch me!" Vegeta said crimpled on the ground. "Oh come on Dad, that Lighting bolt didn't hurt!" Lita said teasing him. "You better watch it brat!" Vegeta yelled warningly. "Humph…" Lita said sticking her nose in the air. Then suddenly Lita noticed some familiar power coming near.   
  
  
"Hey dad! Serena and Goku are here!" Lita said happily. "Oh great…" Vegeta growled as he turned his back. " Now Dad be nice she's coming for a sleep over." Lita said with a stern look on her face.   
  
  
"Fine then. I'll TRY!" Vegeta said pouting." "How immature can a dad get..." Lita thought as she watched Goku and Serena land quietly on the ground.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter! I know it's short so don't complain! Now the next chapter has a HUGE,HUGE surprise! You'll never guess! But I guess when you review you could tell me what you think! R&R! Ja ne! 


	4. Investigating brings MANY suprises

Lovely princess chapter 4:  
  
  
Hey! Well here it is! The big chapter! Anywho, hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!!   
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Lita said greeting them. "Hey Lita! I have all of the stuff you that you told me to bring..." Serena whispered into Lita's ear. "Good, even the vision night goggles?" Lita whispered. "Yeah we should be ready for our mission tonight..." Serena said excitedly. "Hope so, because there have been some VERY weird things going around here lately."   
  
  
"Like what?" Serena said walking up the stairs up to Lita's room. "Well, last night when I was cleaning my room I saw something green out of the corner of eye. And I sensed VERY strong power." Lita said still whispering but opening her room door. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to be extra careful tonight…." But un-like Lita and Serena, Vegeta was listening closely to their every word.  
  
*Few hours later*  
  
"Ok, everybody's asleep, let's go…." Lita said quietly as her and Serena silently flew out of the house towards the "source" of power. "Are those night glasses working?" "Like a charm." Serena said pleased. "Hehe those two don't even know that I'm following them!" Vegeta thought sneakily. "Lita, I see something down there." Serena said pointing towards the shadow. "Calm down, let's get a better look." Lita said flying down towards the ground slowly.  
  
  
"W-what is that?!" Serena accidentally yelled. And then the shadow turned into a figure and spoke. "Well, hello ladies I'm Gall. Cell's son."  
  
  
Want more? Review then! Ja ne! 


	5. The deal.

Lovely Princess chapter 5:  
  
  
  
  
Hey! I finally got the next chapter up! Yay! Now, not to waste ANY time here's chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Stay away from me you creep!" Lita yelled while shielding Serena. "You think that I'm scared of YOU two?! That's almost an insult!" Gall yelled, as he was just about to hit Lita in the face but then....  
  
  
"Nobody hits my daughter!" Vegeta yelled as he caught Galls hand just centimeters away from Lita's face. "Get out of here!" Vegeta warned. "Fine, but don't think that this is the last time that you've heard from me!" Gall said and with that he flew off.   
  
"Dad!" Lita yelled in surprise. "How did you know that we were out here?!" Lita asked in shock. "The question is how I DID'NT know." Vegeta said sarcastically. "We need to call an emergency meeting." Serena suggested. "I agree, I'll get everyone here." Lita said flying off.  
  
  
*About 2 hours later*  
  
  
"THAT'S IMMOSIBLE!" Piccolo yelled. "He said that his name was Gall," Serena said speaking up. "Well let's stop talking and just find him and kill him." Vegeta said suddenly. "No! Now just be quiet!" Lita said glaring at him. "How about we have a tournament. Like we did with Cell. In two weeks." Goku suggested. "I agree." Everyone said.  
  
"Ok then it's settled in two weeks. If one of you see him, tell him." Goten spoke up. "You don't HAVE to tell me I heard the whole thing." Something said from behind the bushes........  
  
  
  
  
R&R! Ja ne! 


	6. Lita and Goten's Private Chat

Lovely Princess chapter 6:  
  
  
  
  
Hello.............. Well, here's the next chapter! Oh and one more thing I FINALLY have a sidekick who helps me with these stories, now introducing: Lady Serenity! She doesn't have a screename on fanfic yet, but until then we'll call her Lady Serenity! Say hi!  
  
  
Lady Serenity: Hey!  
Neo Queen Rini: She'll be giving you previews on the next chapter soon!  
  
  
  
  
"Gall?" Vegeta said eyeing the bush. "Yes, who else would it be you sorry excuse for a Prince." Gall said having a pleased smile on his face. "I accept your offer. In two weeks and you better be ready when the time comes." Gall said as he left.  
  
  
*Few days later*  
  
  
"Goten?" Lita asked her beloved as she watched him warming up in their secret training spot. "Yeah what's wrong?" Goten said stopping. " I've been thinking, I keep wondering why Serena and I are the only ones that have this extra power... I can sense it in me." Lita asked looking at Goten for an answer. "Um, I just always thought it as a.......... special gift!" Goten lied. He couldn't break the news to her that she was adopted AND that she wasn't a saiyin. "Oh well, I can't wait for the dance tonight....." Lita said in a low voice. "Me either." Goten replied with a kiss. Then he looked at his watch. They had only an hour to get ready. Goten panicked, he had only ONE HOUR! But not to worry Lita he said that they should take a break for the day. Afterward Goten hurried home.   
  
  
  
Lady Serenity: Well that's it for that chapter!  
Neo-Queen Rini: Soooooo, what's going to happen in the next chapter?  
Lady Serenity: As usual, they go to the dance but.... something goes terribly wrong. And it doesn't have to do with goten and Lita's relationship it's somebody else.  
Neo-Queen: and that's the end of that review! Until next time, Ja ne!  
Lady Serenity: Ja ne! 


	7. At the dance.............

Lovely Princess chapter seven  
  
  
  
Hi! No time to talk, let's get with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Lita stepped out of her room, excited about the dance. Her long brown hair was in some fancy style while her dress was elegant as ever. She slowly made her way down the steps, her eyes only looking at Goten.   
  
  
Her took her hand and held her close. Goten looked at Vegeta and naturally he was angry about Lita choosing him but, decided not to interfere. Bulma of course had to take precaution. "Ok Goten! Have her back by mid-night! No sooner, No later! Understand?" Goten nodded his head. "Okay, uh, isn't Serena and Trunks going with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Lita spoke up. "No, they went for a date on the beach." Bulma smiled and lead them to the door. "Have fun!" then she quietly closed.  
  
  
Once the two reached the dance, a slow song was playing. "May I?" Goten asked, holding out his hand. "Always." He led her to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. After a few minutes, Goten stopped dancing and cupped her face in his hand. "I love you Lita." She slightly blushed. "I love you Goten...." Then just before their lips touched.... there was an explosion...................  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! I'll write more if you give me reviews!!!!!! ^_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
